second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Known Fleeing Species
Ever since the first private intergalactic ships have been discovered and the Commonwealth gave the all-clear for their construction and voyage, numerous other groups have come forth, revealing that they were doing the same or that they had the intention to do so. Though these groups have decided to reveal themselves and go through this venture legally, it is estimated that there are many, many, MANY more arc-building groups that are doing this in secret. Though not all, many of the participants in these projects have decided in downgrading themselves - removing all technological implants. This was done to assure that the Commonwealth won't have a kill switch on them, for some religious reasons or simply as a symbol of starting over in a new galaxy. The Kitrhi Corporate Conglomerate At the start of the XXIV century, a few relatively-influential Kithri groups on Curacao began advocating for a Kithri owned corporate state, still loyal to the commonwealth, but granted much more authority and economic freedom. These groups were mostly big gene-modding clinic chains, genealogy data archivists, pharmaceutical and agricultural companies, a few private ship and weapons manufacturers, all acting together in the interest of lobbying more economic freedom on Curacao. They had little support, until the Unbidden attacked. Seeing at as a threat to both the Commonwealth and their financial gain, their goals changed. They began pulling strings, gathering resources and lobbying for a creation of a warp-engine cryo-ship that will carry millions of their employees to a nearby galaxy. To gain government support, they willingly put their own assets, research and funds under Commonwealth control, in exchange for the all-clear on the project, as well as some advanced socio-economic projections, with the goal of re-creating society in another galaxy. Thus was the Kithri Corporate Conglomerate formed and their sights were set on a not-so-distant dwarf galaxy. The Argonaut Initiative The Commonwealth always had a proud military tradition. Wars fought over liberation and defense were all too common throughout it's history. And so, many of the veterans of those wars wanted to give back to the people. The Argonaut Initiative was established on Curacao by retired Commonwealth foot soldiers. They were a private military organization that worked in training people in everything from advanced equipment maintenance to advanced military tactics, as well as various recon and martial art techniques. They usually picked promising students and soldiers, usually Human and Kithrti, from local and off-world schools, giving them an invitation to attend the program with all expenses paid. Some still do apply, but the entrance exams for those are rigorous. With the Unbidden invasion, they've petitioned for the creation of a private ship to lead promising Kitrhi and Human personnel using experimental unstable wormhole tech to a far-off galaxy. After exiting the wormhole, in the microsecond that the time-space distortion was present, their ship sent an automatic SUCCESSFUL signal. Aramathi Archivists It is a well known fact that Aramathi had a long history that far pre-dated the creation of even the fist Commonwealth back on Earth. Though they have largely been integrated into the Commonwealth's galactic community, there were still some that wanted greater say in the matters of state. So, a few non-profit groups, with the aid of the First Speaker and private investors decided to fund an excursion project to one of the nearby galaxies in an attempt to re-start the Aramathi nation of old. Because of what happened to them the first time wit the Zracon, many were hesitant and, as such, the project was severely underfunded. Still, they persisted and, in the end, managed to launch their ship, carrying millions of brave souls to an uncertain future. T'Jazha Family After the war with the Kingdom of Yadra, many nobles on the captured colonies had their titles only in name. They were quickly losing their influence, all except one - the T'Jazha. They were known as the family of nobles that... 'got the job done'. Supplies went missing and were found in the family's possession, officials were paid off and a lot of people relied on them for off-the-book protection. Though they had a reputation as something akin to a mafia, they were surprisingly civilized about it. The only show of force they used was a financial one, often threatening to ruin people by making them lose money. And they often went out of their way to make sure nobody had to die. They were an influential family on one of the colonies after the Mind captured Yadrani, but their influence only grew in the disarray that the Commonwealth occupation had caused. They broke several laws and the various people they helped loved them for it. Because removing them from power would cause them problems, the Commonwealth decided to look the other way. During the Unbidden attacks, the Family used their underground connections to carry out several off-the-books refugee-gathering runs to the Mezaka system, while, at the same time, funding an Ark. They later revealed their intents to the Commonwealth and contributed vast sums of money to the war effort to gain further support for the project. The Royalists With most of the Kingdom of Yadra either destroyed or in Commonwealth control, the royal family has conveyed with the still existing nobles that lived within the Commonwealth. They were nobles in title alone, but they still had sway with those who still had respect for the Crown. With several nobles investing money in the construction of an extragalactic ship, it was decided that the youngest descendant of the current monarch will be sent along with his people, protected by carefully-chosen knight regents. Their belief in the Sun Goddess only strengthened when the truth was revealed. They saw that their ancestors were tricked, their beliefs used against them, but they also believed that this was a test. That the path that the Sun Goddess laid before them was still out there. If their once great kingdom was to survive, if they were to forge their own destiny, they needed to get out of this wretched galaxy. The Udkal Railroad Due to the overmilitarization of the Udkavongo state, the borders were closed with the Commonwealth. Many immigration agencies that existed on warmer worlds in the Commonwealth were forced to relocate their focus after this. Though, some of them began funding railroad groups within the Democratic Udkavongo Confederation with the goal of smuggling people who had no intentions of supporting the military into the Commonwealth. With that, they've gained a lot of sympathy from various anonymous sources. They came into conflict with the Confederation on several occasions in the past and are partially responsible for it's hostile attitude towards the Commonwealth. Still they persisted. Their goal is to preserve what is left of their people's culture, before they were corrupted by decades of war. When the Unbidden attacked, they began to pull all their support. Cross-border smuggling operations have ceased in the favor of supplying and organizing a galactic excursion project. They were once a peaceful people and they have no intention of dying in conflict. So they carry the last remnants of what their people used to be. The Transhumans Thanks to the advent of cybernetic and genetic modification, who you are became less a random decision made by mother nation and more a personal preference. Most people in the Commonwealth have cybernetic implants in one way or another, while some have shed their biological forms entirely. Some, who still like the appeal of flesh and blood, decided to limit themselves to genetic modifications. That's how we have groups like 'Thadrakis' (Not Thadrakos) Crossdressers, who pretend to be the space elves down to the pointy ears and eating cloned human flesh, and the Commonwealth's Furry community. Appreciation for animals with human-like characteristics has it's roots even in some of the ancient Earth's cultures and it persisted even after the Exodus. People liking movies, stories and general artwork with such creatures are nothing new to humanity. And once gene-modding had become a thing, they jumped at the opportunity to shed their skin to become, in their words, "their best selves". With that, their community was vast and had people from all walks of life. And this was a golden time for people who made Furry art. Nothing is more easily parted than a Furry and his/her money. As such, certain furry artists, writers and animators have become so rich that they could afford their own private asteroid colonies. And, with the Unbidden attack on the way, they were easily able to fund a ship to take these... "wonderful creatures"... to another galaxy. To Otterspace. AND BEYOND! Note: The creator of this article is knot sorry UwU Additional Note: The guy who published this article on the wiki for him is... Baroness Tasii's project "Survive" - the opening word of the Yaanari manifest known as the Chain that Binds and Protects, the document that constitutes the League's society. Their society as it is today was founded on the principle of survival, tossing away the false notions of individual freedom (except for those wealthy enough to afford it). So came in power the many Baronesses that rule the League. When the Commonwealth occupied Yanaari-conquered worlds, they met a substantial amount of resistance on them. But, when it was dealt with, the remaining League leadership there was oddly cooperative. Ties to the League were suspected, but it was confirmed that it wasn't the case. The Yanaari Baronesses saw the Commonwealth as arguably the best way for their people to survive, even though the egalitarian ideals they harbor, from a Yanaari's persepctive, was dangerous and reckless. Well, that, and they saw cooperation with them as the best way to continue to gather wealth and influence. It was a weird combination of pragmatism and patriotism. In exchange for their cooperation, they were allowed to keep a very decent amount of land on the captured worlds, their many servants (as long as they were Yanaari, and they were granted rights and protection of citizens, although not as much as they should...) and good amount of their money. In the wake of the Unbidden invasion, one of the Baronesses, Tasii, using the Commonwealth's database, started to pick the most genetically favourable specimens of her species for her own arc project. Survival is the goal of the League, what it was built upon. Though considered a traitor by the League itself, she is still loyal to those principles and is ready to do whatever it takes to make sure that her people survive and to make sure that she and members of her blood continue to live and amass wealth. Category:Browse